Trahison
by Lyrashin
Summary: Je crois que j'ai jamais autant pleuré qu'en écrivant cette fic!


Série : Gundam Wing  
  
Auteur : Lyrashin, la Mort incarnée qui vient de passer une journée dingue et qui est crevée.  
  
Genre : POV de Duo, Deathfic triste.j'en ai marre Lian ! Pourquoi tu m'a laissé taper ce truc ?  
  
Lian : Parce que si tu avais écrit le nouveau chapitre de Lost in the time, tu aurais carrément fait foirer l'histoire !Et tu es au courant que tu vas te faire tuer pour ce que tu as encore fait à Duo en plus de le tuer ?  
  
Lyra : Vi, mais ça collait mieux avec le scénar !  
  
Couple : 2+1 et 4+2, Amitié, c'est tout !  
  
Disclamer : Pas à moi, et m'en fous royalement !  
  
TRAHISON  
  
J'en ai assez. Assez d'être invisible à tous les regards, assez de devoir faire semblant de toujours être heureux pour leur remonter le moral, assez de me plier en quatre pour avoir un minimum d'autodiscipline et ne pas faire échouer chaque mission. Assez de me battre. Assez de faire des cauchemars toutes les nuits en me réveillant en hurlant. Assez de sentir le goût du sang dans ma bouche et de le voir sur mes mains. Assez d'obéir aux ordres, de tuer sans cesse. Assez de supporter les injures de Wufei et les menaces de mort d'Heero. Assez que le Soldat Parfait daigne comprendre que ça me fait mal d'être sans arrêt repoussé. Assez qu'il ne voit pas mes sentiments. Assez de maintenir mon masque de joker. Assez de me retenir de pleurer quand je me sens trop seul et qu'aucun d'eux ne s'en aperçoit, même pas Quatre avec son empathie. . .  
  
Ils se moquent tous de ce qu'il peut m'arriver, de ce que je peux ressentir. Ce qu'ils ont osé me faire ce matin le prouve bien . . . Aucun d'eux n'a pensé à ce qu'elles pouvaient représenter pour moi, mes souvenirs, mon passé, les seuls biens que je possédais. . . Détruits sans le moindre remords et quand je m'y attendais le moins. Pendant mon sommeil. Même Sally était dans le coup, ses fameux médicaments pour vaincre mes cauchemars, c'étaient des somnifères. Et quand je me suis réveillé ce matin, elles avaient disparu. Mes seuls véritables souvenirs, finis, disparus. . . L'un dans les flammes de la cheminée, et l'autre posée sur la table basse du salon. Ma Bible, celle que le Père Maxwell m'avait offert, celle dont je ne me suis jamais séparé même après l'incendie, mon dernier rappel de ces jours heureux que j'ai passé à l'orphelinat, et ma natte. Ma tresse, longue, soyeuse, qui se balançait contre mon dos quand je marchais, mon unique présent des deux personnes qui m'étaient les plus chères au monde : Solo et S?ur Hélen. Elle m'a servit de mère et lui de grand frère, l'un est mort de l'épidémie et l'autre dans l'incendie, mais tous les deux ont poussé leur dernier souffle dans mes bras. Je n'étais qu'un enfant alors, un tout petit garçon, mais j'avais décidé de conserver ce livre et mes cheveux longs en l'honneur des seuls gens que j'ai vraiment considéré comme ma famille.  
  
Et ils me les ont volé ! Je crois que j'aurai pu hurler et me mettre à sangloter si Heero n'avait pas prononcé cette phrase si.si.je ne trouve pas les mots pour la qualifier, mais elle résonne encore dans ma tête :  
  
« Bien, maintenant que tu n'as plus ces stupidités, tu pourras mieux te concentrer sur la mission. »  
  
Il avait dit ça sur un ton froid, comme s'il s'agissait d'une banalité, comme si me priver de ce qui comptait le plus pour moi était parfaitement normal ! Mais le fait qu'il détourne les yeux après m'avoir annoncé ça, que l'homme que j'aimais ait osé me faire ça et ne rien ressentir après. . .je ne l'ai pas supporté ! J'ai regardé autour de moi, tous, ils étaient tous au courant, et personne n'avait essayé d'empêcher ça ! Quatre a posé une main sur mon épaule et m'a expliqué en souriant qu'ils repousseraient ! Qu'ils repousseraient ! Je crois que c'est la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase !  
  
J'ai frappé Quatre de toute mes forces, j'étais tellement en colère que je l'aurai tué si j'avais eu un couteau à la main. Tous les autres se sont placés à ses côtés pour le protéger, mais Heero a essayer de me ceinturer pour que je me calme. Je crois qu'il n'avait jamais reçu un uppercut aussi fort que celui que je lui donné. Il s'est vite reculé pour retrouver la sécurité du groupe, ce groupe dont je n'ai jamais réussi à faire partie malgré mes efforts, et moi je les ai menacé de mort si seulement ils osaient m'approcher. Je suis retourné dans ma chambre pour prendre quelques vêtements, rien de personnel, de toute façon, je n'ai plus rien de personnel maintenant. . . Et j'ai quitté la planque.  
  
J'ai longtemps déambulé dans les rues jusqu'à ce que je trouve ce pont. Le courant me semblait rapide et je n'avais plus rien à perdre. Tous ceux que j'appréciais m'ont trahi et les dernières volutes de mon passé ne sont plus que fumée et cheveux, alors qu'ai je à perdre ? J'ai sauté. Le noir, le froid, l'eau qui pénètre dans mes poumons, le dernier frisson, et je suis monté retrouver ma vraie famille. . .  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Dans l'une de ses superbes maisons, Quatre Raberba Winner fixait le feu de la cheminée danser dessinant des arabesques de flammes aux couleurs chatoyantes. Ce même feu où ils avaient brûlé le livre, la Bible de Duo, SON livre. Comment avait il fait pour ne pas comprendre les sentiments du natté ? Duo n'était pas comme lui, pas comme eux : son enfance avait été encore pire que la leur, et il n'avait jamais rien possédé à part ces deux choses qu'ils avaient détruites sans voir leur importance à ses yeux. . . Il ne pourrait jamais oublier le regard empli de larmes qu'il refusait de laisser couler. Combien de fois ? Combien de fois Duo avait il été dans cet état sans qu'il s'aperçoive de quoi que ce soit ? Combien de cris de désespoir muets avait il poussé avant de subir cette ultime épreuve ? Quatre savait pourtant que l'Américain avait espéré un long moment que les autres pilotes deviendraient ses amis. . .des amis qui l'avaient trahi sans la moindre pensée pour lui, des amis qui l'avaient rejeté quand il faisait tout pour s'aligner sur leur conduite ! Maintenant que l'Arabe faisait le point sur la situation, il ne pouvait que constater les nombreuses tentatives du conducteur de Deathscythe pour être plus calme, mais chaque fois l'un des autres l'avait renvoyé dans son coin et il avait continué d'afficher son éternel sourire. . .  
  
Comment avait-il pu laissé faire une chose pareille ? Il savait pourtant que Duo le considérait comme la personne la plus proche de lui parmi les pilotes, mais il s'était laissé abuser par le masque du Joker du groupe, et il n'avait rien vu venir. Mais maintenant il lui serait impossible de se faire pardonner : ils l'avait appris par la télévision, le corps du criminel Duo Maxwell avait été retrouvé dans une rivière, on supposait le suicide. Et tout ça était sa faute ! Leur faute ! Parce qu'ils n'avaient pas essayé de le comprendre et qu'ils avaient dépassé les limites de l'endurance psychique de Duo ! En apprenant la nouvelle, Trowa s'était à nouveau muré dans le silence, Wufei, affalé sur le canapé, faisait le même constat que lui et Heero. . .personne ne l'avait vu ressortir de sa chambre depuis .  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Une natte, des cheveux si doux qu'il n'avait jamais touchés auparavant sauf pour les tirer violemment, une prolongation même de Duo, une partie de lui. . .et son seul souvenir d'enfance : une Bible. Voilà ce qu'il avait demandé aux autres de détruire : les uniques preuves que le pilote de Deathscythe ait eu une vie ! Un sanglot résonna dans la chambre :  
  
_ Gomen nasaï Duo ! Je suis désolé ! Pardon ! Pardon !  
  
Sur les joues du Soldat Parfait coulait le liquide le plus rare que la terre ait jamais porté : les larmes d'Heero qui serrait dans sa main la couverture d'une Bible calcinée dont s'échappait une photographie légèrement brûlée sur les bords : un petit garçon aux cheveux nattés en tenue de prêtre tenait entre ses bras son unique livre et il le fixait d'un air émerveillé tandis qu'un curé et une bonne s?ur lui souriaient gentiment. . .  
  
Owari  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Lyra : Putain ! J'en ai chialé devant mon ordi à écrire cette fic !  
  
Lian : Tu es un monstre !  
  
Lyra : Oui, mais c'est la meilleure deathfic que j'ai jamais écrite !  
  
Review please ?! 


End file.
